La Confrérie des chevaliers d'Orion
by katiedu946
Summary: Pourquoi laisser le destin décider pour lui, pourquoi est-il obliger de subir sa vie? Il vas apprendre qu'il peut choisir son futur. Pour cela, arrêter de se lamenter, et commencer a se bouger. A ce moment seulement, il vas changer. Etes-vous prêts a voir ce qu'ils vont devenir. Ils? Venez tout simplement voir comment l'histoire vas changer. Crossover HP/Twilight
1. Introduction

**Salut tout le monde, me voila de retour pour une histoire qui aura, je le promet une fin ;)**

**On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ( ou qui gagnait), me revoici avec un crossover HP/Twilight.**

**Disclaimer pour toute la fic: La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais viennent de l'imagination débordante de Stephenie Meyer et J.K Rolling. (Cette disclaimer est a appliquer pour toute la fic**

**-Mais il y a quand même des perso qui viennent de mon imagination, non mais ho ;p**

**Ce n'est pas une excuse mais quand même un peu, je suis nulle en orthographe ( cela dure depuis des années, j'ai arrêter d'essayer de me battre) et je cherche donc tout naturellement une beta. Ce que cela intéresse la porte est grande ouverte. Pour le reste du monde, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Aller, je vous laisse, bonne lecture. **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Dans la froide nuit d'un été calme, les habitants d'une petite ruelle de Londres, ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait bientôt se produire. Quelques lampadaires grésillaient, donnant un aspect effrayant a l'allée. Remontant la rue Privet Drive, une jeune femme marchait d'un pas lent. Son pantalon en daim noir surmonté d'un trench-coat de la même couleur, donnait à connaitre le rang social de cette personne. Ses vêtements étaient d'une manufacture exemplaire et l'on ne voulait deviner le coût de ses vêtements.

La jeune femme avait les cheveux châtain foncé, ses cheveux ondulent au grès de ses pas. Sa peau couleur crème laissait voir les dernières traces d'un joli bronzage tandis que ses yeux d'un marron chocolat donnaient froid dans le dos. Fine et de taille moyenne, elle était très bien proportionnée, et un œil averti savait reconnaître tous ses charmes. Là où nous aurions imaginés des talons hauts à ses pieds, une paire de basket prenait place. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'affection sur ce type d'instruments de torture.

De sa démarche fluide, elle arriva enfin devant l'objet de ses désirs. Devant elle se tenait une petite maison modeste au parterre de fleur parfaitement tenus. Elle avait un objectif en tête et ferait tout pour y arriver.

Déterminée, elle sonna sur la sonnette et attendis une réponse.

Elle entendit depuis la bâtisse une personne ronchonner « On n'a pas idée de déranger les gens à cette heure-ci pardi ».

_ Bonjour, dit un homme trapu d'une voie bourru. Vernon Dursley, propriétaire de la maison situé au 4 Privet Drive était tous ce que l'on ne pouvait apprécier. Trapu, petit et avec un embonpoint bien en place, sa beauté naturelle elle-même suivait le rythme de sa vie.

_ Bonjour, il m'a semblé comprendre qu'Harry Potter résidait chez vous, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui.

_ Pour quelle raison, le gamin n'a rien à dire, répondis le mal éduqué.

_ Vous ne semblez pas vouloir comprendre dit-elle en montant les marches du perron, je souhaite m'entretenir avec lui, et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher. N'oubliez pas monsieur, que vous êtes loin de pouvoir vous mesurer à nous.

_ Vous êtes de ces monstres, dit l'homme en reculant brusquement. Vous n'entrerez pas chez moi

L'homme avait tenté de refermer la porte, mais une bourrasque de vent fit claquer sur le mur la porte déjà presque close, ameutant ainsi tous les habitants de la maison.

Un jeune homme, dans un coin de la pièce, regardait celle qui semble-t-il terrorisait son oncle avec intérêt. Assez fin, de larges lunettes rondes sur son nez, et une cicatrice reconnaissable au milieu du front, faisait toute sa célébrité. Il semblait n'avoir pas dormis depuis, depuis, depuis jamais, il semblait si fatigué, si triste, que l'on aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait d'un zombi.

_ Harry Potter, bonsoir, je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais je pense que nous devons avoir une conversation. Je n'oblige à rien, mais il y a des choses que tu dois savoir.

Le jeune garçon examina son interlocutrice. Elle ne semblait pas être un danger potentiel, mais il savait plus que quiconque que les apparences sont plus que trompeuses. Du haut de ses 14 ans, bientôt 15, il semblait avoir plus vécu que ceux de son âge, et il ne savait pas encore ce qu'allais lui réserver cette année.

Contre toute attente et contre toute bonne raison, il autorisa la jeune femme à entrer, cette même jeune femme qui n'écoutait même plus les élucubrations de son hôte, ou les pleurs de sa femme. Elle donnait à l'instant présent à ce jeune homme, toute l'importance dont il avait tant besoin.

Une importance dont il avait affreusement besoin.

Alors avec un sourire, sans ne faire plus attention qu'au jeune homme, l'inconnue passa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers lui.

/

_ Je t'offre aujourd'hui une échappatoire, une manière de voir le monde autrement.

Malgré la situation incongrue, l'adolescent était tout ouï, elle venait de lui dire la phrase qu'il attendait depuis deux semaines déjà, depuis qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses amis, depuis que Cedric était mort, depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, depuis qu'il avait péri.

_ Je ne te propose pas des vacances, je te propose la vérité.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il fut fortement intéressé. Lui, assis dans un coin de son lit en tailleur, écoutant une jeune femme de noble famille, lui semblait-il, elle-même installé de l'autre côté de son petit lit, dans une position tout en grâce.

_ Le monde actuel t'a déjà trop mentis, trop de choses ont été cachés au principal concerné. Le monde refuse de voir la vie telle qu'elle est. Ils ne veulent pas voir la vérité en face. Tu es bien assez âgé pour entendre la vérité sur ta vie.

Personne n'avait jamais été aussi cru avec lui, et d'une étrange manière, c'est ce qui lui manquait.

_ Personne ne peut te protéger éternellement, mais je peux te protéger pour une durée déterminée, te protéger assez longtemps pour que tu sache te protéger toi-même. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais quand tu sortiras tu seras plus préparé que tes professeurs eux même. Tu ne seras pas expert de chaque matière, avec le peu de temps que nous avons, c'est impossible, mais tu auras un niveau auror dans chacune.

_ Et vous demandez quoi, dans ce monde rien n'est gratuit, demanda le jeune homme

La sorcière ria

_ Que tu nous fracasse l'autre face de serpent le moment venu. Nous nous occuperons de tous ses petits chiens, tu ne devras te concentrer que sur lui.

_ Et je peux savoir qui est le nous, et qui êtes-vous ?

Avec un sourire sincère, elle releva sa manche, montrant le tatouage qui ornait son bras gauche . Un cercle parfait, ornait son bras. Elle répondis ensuite:

_ Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, membre de la Cité d'Orion, avec pour objectif de devenir membre de la confrérie des Chevaliers d'Orion.

Elle vit dans son regard qu'il viendrait.

La première pierre avait été portée à l'édifice, le destin venait de se mettre en marche.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hello everybody, voici la suite de ma toute nouvelle histoire, en espérant que cela vous plaira._**

**_Encore sorry pour les fautes d'orthographe._**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Tout se met en place_

_ La Confrérie des Chevaliers d'Orion ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire. Cette société secrète lui avait sauvée la vie.

_ Cette confrérie est constituée de Sorciers et Sorcières qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière en ces lieux, rien ne s'y passe comme à l'accoutumé. Cette confrérie est semblable à une ville. Beaucoup sont ceux qui restent y vivre. Mais ce qui nous intéresse vraiment est l'enseignement que l'on peut y recevoir, des professeurs confirmés, d'un niveau excellent. Il y a au sein de l'école une élite, cette élite peut intervenir chez certains pays, s'ils jugent que Magia n'est pas respectée, mais personne ne peut faire appel à eux comme s'ils étaient de simples mercenaires. La confrérie est extrêmement respectée de par le monde, chacun de ses membres dispose de l'immunité diplomatique et est autorisé à pratiquer la magie dite noir. De plus, seul ceux qui ont le cœur pur, peuvent y entrer, tu n….

Le jeune Potter observa son interlocutrice parler avec défection de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle semblait animée, passionnée.

_ Comment on la contacte, cette confrérie ? Demanda-t-il la coupant quelques peu.

_ Tes manières sont absolument indélicates. Pour répondre à ta question, on ne la contacte pas, c'est elle qui le fait.

_ Quand partirions-nous ?

_ Nous sommes déjà en retard, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, et ne redescendit sur terre que lorsqu'il vit toutes les affaires de la chambre s'entasser dans sa malle, et tout y rentrer sans problème. Edwige fit signaler son mécontentement lorsque sa cage s'envola. Harry l'attrapa au vol et la serra contre son cœur. Quand tout fut calmé, Isabella s'excusa d'un regard envers Edwige qui piailla de nouveau, lui faisant comprendre que cela ne l'excusait en rien. Elle devrait s'y reprendre a de nombreuses fois pour se faire pardonner de la chouette couleur neige. La sorcière fit léviter la malle du jeune homme qui suivrait celui-ci, elle fit ensuite de même pour la cage de la chouette qui la guettait toujours d'un œil mauvais.

Edwige hulula ensuite vers Harry, et celui-ci sembla comprendre ce que voulais l'animal puisqu'il lui répondit :

_ Ils n'ont pas semblé se souvenir de moi en deux semaines, ils seront tout aussi bien en deux mois, il n'y a plus voie a discussion.

Depuis ses 11 ans, il comprenait sa chouette d'une manière que peu le peuvent. Harry la comprenait si bien que quelques fois, il lui sembla qu'il avait de vraies discussions. Certes elle ne répondait pas comme le commun des mortels, mais savait parfaitement faire comprendre son désaccord, ses intérêts, ses joies, ses peines. Edwige était même quelques fois plus loquace que certaines personnes de sa connaissance. Le jeune homme avait avec la chouette une relation que peu peuvent comprendre. Elle avait été la première à l'accepter entièrement pour lui, et pas pour autre chose. La seule à l'avoir jamais pleinement compris était sur son perchoir, dans sa cage, volant sous ses yeux. Il pouvait paraître fou, mais cet animal comptait plus que tout pour lui. Elle était celle qui le comprenait, celle qui le soutenait, celle sur qui il pourrait toujours compter. Et présentement, elle le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs, n'étant visiblement pas d'accord avec son maître.

Isabella fixa le jeu entre les deux, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Si jeune, le jeune sorcier avait un familier. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré une personne qui pourrait avoir la même relation qu'elle avait avec Dusk. Une relation si fusionnelle, si intense que vous en arriviez à comprendre votre familier. Avoir un familier était un énorme honneur du point de vue de Magia, de la magie elle-même. Cela signifie qu'un animal magique vous donne pleine confiance, vous confie sa vie. Les rares sorciers qui ont eu un familier, ont fait de grandes choses, pas toujours du bon côté mais il n'empêche qu'elles étaient grandes.

La jeune femme secoua ses longs cheveux châtains, se remettant les idées en place et ouvrit la porte, signifiant aux deux amis le départ succin.

Ils descendirent les marches les menant au salon, s'arrêtant tout net devant les Dursley. Isabella, le visage dur, la tête haute.

_ Je me permets de vous annoncer que ce jour sonne la dernière fois que vous aurez la responsabilité de ce jeune homme. A ce jour, ne cherchez plus à le contacter, il n'est plus sous votre responsabilité.

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis avança en direction de la porte, descendis les marches du perron et attendis au bord de la rue.

Isabella, toujours avec les Dursley continuais :

_ Vous n'aurez plus à vous occuper d'Harry. La seule chose que vous avez à faire est de vivre votre vie comme si de rien n'étais. Personne ne viendra vous poser de questions, vous continuerez même à obtenir la pension que vous donne son tuteur pour le moment.

Elle le savait, il recevait chaque mois 1000 livres sterling. Pas sûr qu'Harry le savait, elle remédierait à ceci en temps voulus, pour le moment, elle avait besoin que les Dursley n'ébruitent pas la disparition du sorcier le plus célèbre du monde magique.

D'un geste de la main elle rouvrit la porte préalablement fermée, passa et une bourrasque de vent claqua de nouveau et de façon définitive cette fois, sur la famille Dursley.

Cependant, Isabella eut la surprise de retrouver non pas un mais trois sorciers, en grand débat.

_ Mais puisque je te dis que l'on t'a envoyé des hiboux, les miens sont tous revenus avec mes lettres. Arguais une jeune fille aux cheveux en bataille.

_ Après trois lettres, Coxigrue refuse d'y retourner, disait un roux massif.

_ Tu ne t'imagine même pas tous ce que nous avons dû faire pour arriver jusqu'ici.

_ Ouai, j'ai dû filer en douce, et avec Fred et George, maman a un instinct contre ceux qui veulent filer en douce incroyable. Ça fait une heure et demie qu'on vole. Imagine toi Hermione derrière moi qui me serre si fort que j'ai cru que mes intestins allaient me sortir par le nez.

Malgré lui, le jeune Potter eut un sourire. Il connaissait la hantise de son amie pour tous ce qui était en hauteur. Elle s'était mise à mal pour lui. Edwige Hulula de contentement entre ses bras dans sa cage. Elle avait raison, ils ne pouvaient l'avoir oublié.

La jeune femme avait observé la conversation de loin et savait que la fille aux cheveux de lions l'avait aperçu, cependant trop occuper à s'expliquer, elle l'avait relégué au second plan. Le jeune homme, dos a elle ne l'avait pas vue, mais il se retourna dès qu'elle eut fait un pas. D'un mouvement commun, ils se recentrèrent autour du survivant, se mouvant comme s'il n'étaient qu'un, naturellement.

Isabella avança, la malle d'Harry la suivant en volant près du sol. Elle passa devant le groupe et entrepris de remonter l'allée. Elle fi pas, et s'arrêta, se retournant :

_ J'arrive, lui dit Harry avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes, je… J'ai… Le garçon souffla, puis se retournant, il expliqua vaguement la situation a ses deux amis.

_ Je viens avec toi, lui dit Ronald Weasley

_ Nous venons avec toi, retorqua Hermione Granger. Cela ne sert à rien de nous mettre en garde. Nous venons, un point c'est tout, sinon tu peux être sûr que toute la grande bretagne sera au courant de ta mort dans trois jours. Tu es incapable de te tenir en vie 3 jours.

Harry allait répondre mais se ravisa tout de suite en voyant le regard de son amie. Elle savait leurs rappeler les quelques fois ou ils se montraient très téméraire que sans son aide, ils seraient encore en train de nourrir le filet du diable qu'ils avaient rencontré en première année.

_ En plus, ce n'est pas contre vous, mais on ne vous fait pas confiance, Harry a tendance à trop faire confiance.

Elle pouvait les comprendre, elle trouvait même cela bien, cependant la manière de faire n'étais pas la bonne, si c'était un piège, ils seraient à trois dedans.

_ Tu leurs fais confiance ?

_ Ils sont plus que mes amis, ils sont ma famille.

_ je ne l'emmène pas en promenade de santé, dit-elle aux deux jeunes gens. Cependant elle su que peut importe ce qu'elle dirait, ils ne changeraient pas d'avis. Regardant sur sa montre, elle calcula. L'entrée de leur prochain lieu de vie ne resterait ouverte qu'une heure encore. Ils étaient certes en retard mais elle avait prévu le coup. Cependant, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils tardent.

_ On passera chez toi en premier, dit-elle a la jeune femme. Je suppose que tu es née moldue ?

Elle avait dit cela sans pour autant dénigrer personne, il s'agissait juste d'une question. Lorsque son interlocutrice acquiesça, elle continua :

_ Pendant que tu expliqueras à tes parents pourquoi tu ne les verras pas avant les prochaines vacances scolaires, j'emballerais tes affaires, quelques choses qui ne doit pas entrer dans ta malle ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, mais c'est la chouette qui en hululant répondis à la question

_ eh bien il y a Patterond, mon chat. Il est toujours sur mon lit, c'est un beau flaireur roux.

D'un hochement de tête, elle fit comprendre son approbation. Ensuite, elle expliqua à tout le monde de toucher Hermione. Elle produirait la magie pour le déplacement, mais c'est Hermione et sa connaissance de chez elle qui ferait le reste du travail. Elle sentit les questions sur le bout de la langue de la sorcière, mais attrapa sa main et celle d'Harry, qui attrapa Ron qui lui-même tint celui de la jeune femme.

En une fraction de seconde, ils étaient tous devant la maison de la jeune femme. Tout se passa comme il devaient l'être. Hermione trouva une excuse pour ses parents, leurs promettant de revenir en octobre pour les voir.

Ils utilisèrent le même moyen de transport pour aller au terrier, la maison des Weasley. Une sorte de transplanage sans tous les désagréments initialement prévus.

Cette fois, pour un souci de discrétion, ils atterrirent directement dans sa chambre. Et là, encore, Hermione ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pus passer les barrières anti-transplanage.

Le jeune homme, pour que le départ soit bien plus calme n'eut le droit que d'écrire une lettre a sa famille. Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils réutilisèrent le même moyen de transport et atterrirent dans une clairière.

_ Nous sommes encore à Londres, dans un des rares endroits encore boisés de cette ville. Il me fallait un contacte avec la nature pour le rituel d'entrer. Lorsque je vous le dirais, vous ferez exactement ce que je vous dis de faire.

Tous se placèrent en cercle selon les recommandations de la jeune femme. Une coupe qu'elle fit apparaître atterris en plein centre. Elle décrocha une dague de sa ceinture et dit :

_ Le sang de l'initié ouvrira la porte, elle se trancha légèrement la paume de la main droite.

Elle prit la main d'Harry, lui coupa un peu la paume et continua

_ Le sang de l'apprentis donnera la force

_ Le sang de l'ingénue maintiendra le passage

_ le sang de l'invitée après 4 personnes clôturera le voyage. Ron fermait la page.

_ Seul le sang scelle le passage, Seul notre cœur ouvre la porte.

L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent dans un gris pur et simple.

10 bonnes secondes durent passer, non ce n'étais pas instantané comme beaucoup semblent le penser.

Une fois la sensation de légèreté passée, ils durent plisser les yeux, le temps qu'ils puissent s'adapter a la luminosité soudaine d'un soleil éclatant éclairant de plein pied ce qui semblais être la copie conforme de la clairière dans laquelle il avait été. Seul distinction, l'herbe d'un vert pur, les milliers de petites fleurs parsemant de jaune, rose, rouge et bleu le verte de l'herbe fraîche.

En face d'eux, une ville, assez rurale, ou un sourire fleurissait sur le visage de ses habitant, et même du haut de la colline sur laquelle ils étaient, ils arrivaient à le voir de leur hauteur.

D'une manière assez singulière, ils surent, au plus profond d'eux même qu'ils allaient être bien, dans ce lieu lumineux.

_ Un sourire sincère s'inscrivit sur les lèvres d'Isabella. Elle était de retour chez elle. Home Sweet Home. Elle avait réussi sa mission, amener Harry Potter.

Le destin se mettait en place….


	3. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde, je de retour avec le chap suivant**_

_**dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

* * *

**Et si on commençait ?**

Et si on commençait ? Et si on commençait quoi ? Eh bien tout d'abord par expliquer à ces trois imbécile le programme. Non mais réellement, qui suit des gens sans plus d'information, comme cela. Pas que cela ne dérange Isabella, mais, franchement, les professeurs allaient avoir du boulot avec eux.

Assise en face des trois jeunes gens dans le petit salon du château, elles les regardaient.

_ Ne me coupez pas, j'explique. En descendant de la colline, Nous somme passer par la ville. Sachez qu'une fois l'enseignement du château terminé, les étudiants ont le choix ou de rester ici, ou de rester dans le monde dit « normal ».

Ici, le temps ne s'écoule pas tel qu'il le fait dans le monde. Deux mois dans le monde signifient deux ans dans cette citée.

Dans cette ville, vous trouverez tous ce qui est nécessaire. De la plus innovatrice de des technologies, a la plus ancienne recette de grand-mère.

Les boutiques sont un peu partout dans la ville, mais au bout de quelques temps vous saurez vous y retrouver.

En passant par le village, vous êtes arrivée dans votre logis pour deux ans. Nous voici au château d'Orion. Vous allez suivre une formation poussée à toutes les magies possibles et imaginables.

Vous reviendrez chaque vacance scolaire pour une durée de deux ans de formations. Chaque groupe d'étudiants suivent un rythme particulier. Vous intégrerez la formation de cette année. Vous êtes il me semble 15 et aurez le grade Omega, autrement dit, le grade inconnu.

Pour prétendre au titre de chevalier, il vous faudra atteindre le grade Alpha, passant Delta, Gamma, Beta, et enfin Alpha.

Durant ces deux années, j'ai espoir que toute votre promotion passe au niveau Delta. Avec un peu de chance, tous réussiront avant la fin du temps impartis.

Vous serez logé au premier étage. 6 étages composent le bâtiment. Aile Ouest pour les cours, Aile Est pour les appartements. Chacun sa chambre, tout le monde dans son lit le soir, après le couvre-feu, outre exception donnée par un professeur. Vos professeurs sauront si vous n'êtes pas dans votre chambre, et croyez-moi, vous ne le voulez pas.

Vous avez une salle pour vous retrouver qui se trouve à la fin de votre couloir. Ne sont habilités à y entrer que des membres de votre promotion. Aux extrémités extérieurs des bâtiments ainsi que dans le couloir central, vous trouverez des cercles de runes de transports. Ils fonctionnent un peu comme les ascenseur moldu. Ils ne sont accessibles qu'une fois le grade Delta franchis, vous prendrez donc les escaliers situer à leurs côtés pour le moment. Au rez de chaussé, côté Ouest, vous trouverez la cafétéria. Dans l'aile est, au fond, se trouve le bureau du doyen. Eviter de vous y retrouver trop souvent. En face se trouve la salle ODGBA, salle ou peuvent se retrouver toutes les promotions. A la gauche de ces salles, vous pourrez trouver une salle de sport, une piscine et un spa magique. La bibliothèque est située à gauche du bureau du directeur et il en a un accès privé qui relie la salle et son bureau. Autant vous dire que le calme y est obligatoire. En face du réfectoire se trouve l'infirmerie. La salle des professeurs est au 6e étage au même endroit ou devrait se trouver la salle prom. Des questions ?

_ Tu as quel grade toi ? demanda Hermione

_ Beta, j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir passer Alpha dans un an.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Si puissante, et elle n'était pas encore Alpha ? Harry n'était pas bête, il savait reconnaître la puissance quand il la voyait.

Isabella regarda sa montre :

_ le souper est servi tous les soirs à 19h pile. Aucun retard. Vous aurez vos samedis et dimanche, enfin en majorité. Enfin votre chef Alpha vous expliquera tout ça.

_ Chef Alpha ?

_ Oui Ronald, ils s'apparentent un peu à ce que vous appelez « Préfets ». Les Alpha ont dans leurs prérogatives de prendre sous leurs ailes des étudiants des années précédentes. Ce rôle est pour eux noté. Chaque membre prend en charge une des promotions, Ce sont les meilleurs des Alpha qui ont ce rôle, ils ont cependant des suppléants. Ils feront le lien entre les professeurs et vous. Vous pourrez lui faire confiance, vous serez sous sa garde.

_ Nous allons forcement avoir des changements physiques

_ Il est vrai. Vous aurez des changements physiques due au sport, mais pas au temps, ne m'en demandez pas plus, il n'y a que le directeur et son adjoint qui sont au fait de la magie de la cité.

Elle se leva, sonnant la fin des palabres, et ils la suivirent, direction, s'ils se souvenaient, du réfectoire.

Tous les deltas en charge des nouveaux avaient fait ce même discours aux autres élèves de la promotion. Il n'y avait que le premier jour ou les Alpha laissait leurs promotions pour aider avec les petits nouveaux.

Les professeurs étaient sur une table en arc de cercle qui semblait protéger et non surveiller les étudiants.

A ce qui semblait être l'intérieur de cet arc de cercle, cinq tables bien rondes étaient entreposées. Et L'on put voir les différences entre ce qui devait être les petits nouveau et les anciens. Sur chaque table, des étudiants aux tenues de couleurs différentes. L'on pouvait distinguer du Rouge, du Jaune, Violet, et du Vert.

Leurs uniformes se composaient de pantalon en cuir de dragon noir ébène, et un manche longue grise. Un gilet en maille de couleur continuait leurs tenues tandis qu'une veste en cuir de dragon noir venait la terminer.

En tournant leurs têtes, ils virent Isabella avec ladite tenue, un gilet de couleur Violette sur son haut manche long. Au dos de sa veste en cuir, un sigle Beta violet s'inscrivait fièrement.

Avant même qu'ils ne dirent mot, elle partit rejoindre sa table, saluant avec enthousiasme le reste de ses camarades.

Ils rejoignirent alors « les seuls » sans uniformes en priant le ciel de ne s'être pas trompé. Et ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. D'abord timidement, les conversations commencèrent, mêlant peu à peu les 15 participant. Il devait y avoir de même pas moins d'une quinzaine de professeur.

_ Tu me dis vraiment quelque chose, dit Emma, une jeune espagnole au cheveux châtains.

Sa phrase figea les trois amis d'un coup sec, attirant ainsi sur eux l'attention.

_ Mais si, je sais, tu es Harry Potter, s'exclama la jeune femme.

Et là, instinctivement, Hermione et Ron se rapprochèrent du survivant. Ils attendirent une remarque désobligeante, une moquerie, n'importe quoi, mais n'eurent que des sourires compatissants.

_ Sa doit pas être drôle de vivre ta vie mec, franchement tu gère. Dit Jhon, fraîchement arrivé des états unis.

_ C'est tous ce que vous pensez ? Demanda Ron en regardant la table.

_ Ben je te dirais bien qu'il est canon, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le propos de la conversation, répondis May, jeune brésilienne sans complexe.

Harry rougit furieusement tandis que la table explosa de rire et que Eun-Rae, coréenne de son état tapais dans la main de de May.

Et le souper se continua sur cette ambiance générale.

_ Mes cher étudiants, bonsoir. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, Je suis Peter Daufroid. Je suis le directeur de cette institution. Avant de laisser les plus anciens vaquer à leurs occupations, je tiens à présenter à tout le monde la confrérie des chevaliers d'Orion. Je vous rappelle qu'en entrant ici, vous avez signés un pacte avec Magia elle-même. Toute tentative de divulgations d'informations compromettant la cité entraînera une mort immédiate.

Il frappa de trois fois le sol avec sa canne, et 8 personnes descendirent du plafond.

La même tenue que les autres étudiants. Cependant, à la place de la veste en cuir une magnifique cape d'or, drapé du côté gauche terminais leurs tenues. Un masque masquant la moitié de leurs visages étais poser sur leurs visages. La moitié haute droite de leur face était ainsi camouflé.

_ Voici la confrérie des chevaliers d'Orion. Continua le Doyen. Il s'agit ici des rares étudiants choisis sur le volet. Vous avez devant vous, le meilleur des meilleurs, les meilleurs des Alpha. Si vous caressez ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts leurs niveaux, alors vous ferez partis des sorciers les plus puissants de votre génération.

Maintenant, je vais laisser la parole aux Alpha, et invite les Beta, Gamma et Delta à se retirer.

Après un joyeux brouhaha, la salle fut dans un calme olympien.

_ Bien, pour commencer, vous avez devant vous Lucie Ben- Brouäut, et moi-même, Aaron Li. Je serais votre chef Alpha, pour ces deux ans au moins. Lucie me secondera lorsque je serais en mission. Nous passerons deux fois par semaines dans votre salle prom. Au moindre problème, venez nous voir. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien aller voir d'autre Alpha.

Il vérifia qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde, et continua :

_ Voici vos tenues. Il fit apparaître devant les quinze étudiants une tenue avec un gilet bleu. Bleu pour les Oméga, Jaune pour les Delta, Vert pour les Gamma, Violet pour les Beta, Rouge pour les Alpha, et Enfin Or et gris pour les chevaliers.

D'un geste de Lucie, jeune femme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, fit apparaître des feuilles tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu, devant eux.

_ Voici vos emplois du temps. Vous allez tous avoir une sérieuse remise en forme. De l'endurance chaque matin, 6h tapante au terrain, sinon vous vous débrouillerez avec le prof, dit-elle d'un sourire sadique.

_ En plus des matières que vous aviez les années précédentes, vont se rajouter les runes, les magies de l'esprit, la magie noire, la civilisation sorcière, la technologie moldu, et la médicomagie. Continua Aaron

Les deux jeunes gens semblaient accordés à la perfection, et sourirent ensembles lorsqu'ils virent le regard horrifié de certains étudiants.

_ Attendez avant de pleurer. La première année ne sert qu'à vous remettre tous à niveau. A la fin de l'année, vous pourrez passer vos aspics sans problème.

_ N'oubliez pas, ne sortez pas de vos chambres sans vos uniformes, enfin à part le week-end. Les cours commencent demain, bonne soirée, reposez-vous bien.

Tout le monde se leva, et dans un brouhaha ambiant, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle. Malgré les conseils, beaucoup se couchèrent tard, et le lendemain, certains manquaient à l'appel.

Grâce à Hermione, les trois lions, non…les trois Oméga attendaient devant la porte. Ils avaient dû descendre à un étage au-dessous du rez-de-chaussée pour trouver une salle nommée terrain. Ils avaient tourné durant une dizaine de minutes avant de trouver deux Alpha qui passaient dans le coin et de leur demander.

_ Bonjour à tous, entrez.

La professeure, puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme avait ouvert la porte, les surprenant dans leurs discussions.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur un énorme terrain de Quidditch, et durent s'asseoir a même le sol. Quatre étudiants arrivèrent alors que la prof se présentait.

_ Excusez-nous du retard Mlle, on n'a pas trouvé la salle. Dis John

_ Vous allez vraiment devoir être appliquer au cours de civilisation sorcière. La phrase correcte est « Veuillez excuser notre retard s'il vous plait Mlle, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de retrouver notre chemin malgré nos tentatives ». Donc non, je ne vous excuse pas, il fallait vous lever plus tôt, vos camarades, eux, étaient là. Enfin, pour sanction, après le repas du soir, vous quatre irez aider en cuisine au nettoyage de celle-ci.

Car ici, et ils l'avaient appris la veille, pas d'elfe de maison. Certains habitants du village avaient été embauchés en cuisine. Bien sûr, ils utilisaient la magie, mais la plonge restait la plonge, une corvée quel que soit la manière.

_ Je disais donc, Je me présente, je suis Mlle Mélinda Gord. Je m'occuperais d'entraîner votre corps. Être un grand sorcier signifie avoir de l'endurance, et ceci est comme tout, cela se travail. Votre magie ne s'épanouira que si votre corps tient la route. Commençons donc, trois tours de terrains chacun. GO

Ils ne savaient pas ce que leurs réserverait cette année, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devraient affronter, mais les bases avaient été posée

Harry remarqua cependant une chose qu'il avait oublié depuis quelques temps. Le monde ne tournait pas autour de lui. Certes son cauchemar ambulant sévissait en Grande Bretagne, étais connu du monde, mais il en oubliait que d'autres sorciers, de d'autres pays, existait aussi.

Le monde était bien plus grand que ce qu'il pensait, et il allait apprendre à quel point.

Enfin, il ouvrait les yeux...


	4. Chapter 3

Hi tout le monde. déjà, changement, j'ai enfin une Béta, les chapitres auront nettement moins de fautes, merci a Aphrodillia ;)

Je vais vous laisser lire et me dire ce que vous en pensez.

n'oubliez pas, je vous lis alors n'hésitez pas ;)

* * *

**La vie de campus**

_ Non mais c'est pas possible, pas dès le matin, mais qui a idée de faire faire du sport aux gens dès 6 heures du matin

_ Dépêche-toi un peu au lieu de te fatiguer à parler

_ Jhon, aide moi

_ Nope, il nous reste une heure pour nous laver et nous préparer. On est au sous-sol, et on a cour au 3e pour magie noir. Tu veux un conseil Ron

_ Vas-y

_ Cours

Le jeune américain se mit à courir effrénément, suivis d'un seul coup de tous ceux qui avaient réalisés qu'il disait vrai, c'est-à-dire quasi toute la promotion.

/

_Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je tiens à vous informer que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos baguettes ici. Vous devrez donc vous fournir une nouvelle baguette en ville avant la fin de la journée. Vous y trouverez une très bonne fabriquant de baguette. Bien, commençons, combien d'entre vous ont une très mauvaise opinion de la magie noire ? demanda Ailee Pre, professeur de ladite matière.

La moitié de la classe leva la main

_ Combien d'entre vous l'on étudié et se sont fait une idée autre que celle que leurs disaient les personnes de leur entourage.

L'autre moitié leva la main

_ Nous allons faire une expérience. L'un de ceux qui ont étudiés la matière me donneras les trois sort impardonnables, sorts de magie foncièrement noir. L'un des autres me donnera 3 sorts foncièrement blancs, et je vous démontrerais l'autre utilisation que l'on peut en faire. Mlle Muñoz et Mlle… Granger.

_ Stupefix, Lumos, Actio commença, Hermione

_ Impérium, Endoloris, Avada Kedavra, continua Emma

_ Un stupéfix puissant, bien lancé et bien dirigé peut fracasser le crane de l'adversaire sur le mur opposé. Un Lumos effectuer juste devant les yeux d'une personne resté très longtemps dans la pénombre peut l'aveugler a vie. Un actio bien visé, peut amener un pieu en plein cœur de l'adversaire.

A contrario, L'impérium peut sauver une personne du suicide. L'endoloris était souvent utilisé autrefois pour maintenir le rythme cardiaque d'une personne en fibrillation en intervention chirurgicale. Enfin un Avada peut mettre fin aux douleurs et aux maux d'une personne condamnée à mort.

Voyez-vous ou je veux en venir ? demanda Mme Ple

_ Je crois voir, dit May. Ce n'est pas le sort qui est mauvais, mais l'intention du sorcier.

_ Exactement, mlle Liña la magie n'est ni blanche, ni noire, elle n'est qu'une succession de gris. Magia n'as pas de couleur, elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, elle est, c'est tout. L'intention du sorcier, c'est tout ce qui compte. Faire un sacrifice n'est pas le bout du monde, et il en existe une panoplie différente.

Pour tous ceux qui ne le savent, cette leçon est enseignée aux moldu, elle fait partie de leurs enseignements. La seule différence est qu'ils en parlent autour de sujets de commun à leurs quotidiens.

N'oubliez pas ce que je vais vous dire maintenant. Apprenez à faire des recherches, même pour ce que vous pensez pour acquis, rien ne l'est jamais dans ce monde. Cherchez, posez des questions, même les mauvaises, surtout les mauvaises. Mes petits étudiants, faites-vous votre propre avis de pars vos expériences. Ceci est le meilleur enseignement que je pourrais vous donner durant toute votre scolarité.

/

_ Astronomie, Divination, Histoire de la magie, Arithmancie, Langues et cultures étrangères, Runes, Magie de l'esprit, Sortilège, Métamorphose, Magie noir, Civilisation sorcière, Potion, Botanique, Technologie moldu, DCFM, Médicomagie, Duels, Vol, remise en forme chaque matin.

_ Merci Edmund de ce résumé complet de notre emploi du temps que nous connaissons tous depuis deux semaines déjà, mais encore, demanda Maylonne.

_ Mais vous ne voyez pas, je suis d'accord avec Ron, ce n'est pas des études, c'est de la torture.

_ Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend, Ed, tue-moi maintenant, je ne survivrais pas

_ Surement pas, répondis celui-ci la bouche pleine, Hermione me fumerais

Malgré le peu de temps qu'ils étaient là, ils avaient remarqué la complicité de ces deux jeunes sorciers et n'arrêtaient pas de les taquiner dessus.

_ Attends un peu que le professeur Vance passe derrière toi et vois tes manières, et nous verrons qui se fera fumer, répliqua Eun-Rae en tapant dans la main d'Hermione.

Et c'est dans les rires de toute la table que le souper du vendredi soir terminant la seconde semaine de cour se termina.

/

_ Bien, maintenant que vous avez tous réussi à trouver votre noyau magique, à le repérer et que vous maitriser le sort « arméulis ames », nous allons passer au niveau supérieur.

Effectivement, depuis déjà un mois et demi, ils travaillent sur leurs moi profond. Chacun apprenait à se connaitre de l'intérieur. Ils avaient tous avancés grandement. Le sort dont leur professeur venait de parler leur permettais d'invoquer l'arme qui correspondait à leur noyau magique pur. Ces armes, pouvant détruire n'importe quel bouclier lambda, étaient proportionnelles en puissance a la puissance magique du détenteur. Seul le bouclier « béclea ames » pouvait contrer ce sort. Autant dire que maîtriser les deux était, dans un combat, d'une importance capitale.

Harry, de par sa force brute, avait hérité d'un sabre massif et robuste a la lame tranchante.

Ron, de par son esprit stratégique, et sa logique se retrouvait avec deux katana aux lame fines et aiguisé, parfaites armes si l'on connaît les points vitaux des adversaires et que l'on veut les terrasser de manière rapide.

Hermione, avait découvert en elle, deux magnum, revolvers de précision. Ceux-ci étaient une matérialisation de sa vitesse de prise de décision, de son esprit acéré. Elles n'étaient pas pour le combat rapprocher, mais rien ne sert de courir lorsque l'on vise bien avec des armes pareilles.

_ Bien, puisque nous avons avancés, nous allons passer à l'oclumencie. Vous allez chercher en vous, une représentation d'un lieu que vous connaissez. L'endroit où vous vous sentez le plus en sécurité, le plus vous-même. Ce sera un endroit qui vous correspond. Je vous préviens, vous ne quitterez pas la cité a moins d'avoir des défenses convenables.

Des défenses convenables, pour Grant Ratskof, professeur de magie de l'esprit convenait à un niveau aspic, autant dire qu'aucun n'était rassuré.

Ils le savaient, ils n'y arriveraient pas tout de suite, mais ils mirent tellement d'effort à l'ouvrage, que tous eurent au moins un résultat. Minime, certe, mais il était tout de même là.

Ainsi, Hermione eut, sans surprise, devant ses yeux, la bibliothèque de Poudlard, lieu où elle s'était sentis pour la première fois vivante. Elle ne s'attendais simplement pas, comment ce lieu pouvait être ainsi. Rien n'était rangé correctement, toutes les portes semblant menée aux annexes de la bibliothèque étaient ouvertes. Ranger et protéger cette bibliothèque lui sembla à ce moment, pour la première fois de sa vie, un travail insurmontable.

Harry, arriva devant les grandes portes de Poudlard. Seulement le lieu qui l'avait sauvé de la pénombre était en ruines. Rien ne l'aurait préparé à la vision de l'école de sorcellerie ainsi délabré. Tout était à refaire, les salles à ranger, les fantômes à entraîner pour être gardien de l'école, toutes les portes des salles de classes à refermer. Combien de temps durerais ces travaux, Harry n'en savait trop rien. Il était cependant sur d'une chose, il y mettrait le temps, beaucoup de temps.

Ron, Arpentais la bâtisse de ce qui avait été autrefois le terrier, la maison de son enfance. Si sa mère voyait le massacre, elle en ferait une syncope, il en était sûr. Toutes portes et fenêtre ouvertes, faisait voler couverts, feuilles, vêtements, et tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il allait devoir tout ranger, tout refermer, tout renforcer. Un tel travail lui sembla une utopie. Lui qui trouvait le temps impartit bien trop long, se dit qu'il ne lui faudrait pas moins de 10 ans pour parvenir à résultats puisque simplement refermer un placard était un travail de titan. Comment, par Merlin, réussirait-il à faire le devoir demandé.

/

_ Ta cape Potter

_ Oui professeur

Tsukasa Yoshida regardait le groupe devant lui évoluer. Il venait de reprendre un des meilleurs éléments de cette promotion, et se lamentais déjà sur le groupe devant lui.

Le professeur avait décider de « casser » les groupes qui avaient trop l'habitude de travailler ensemble. Les jeunes s'étaient enfermé dans un confort dans lequel il les avait tirés, et ils ne s'en sortaient plus.

Même le plus simple des concepts devenait une chose qu'ils oubliaient.

Leurs veste d'uniforme pouvait se transformer, en cape de cuir de dragon. L'un des cuirs les plus robuste et les plus fort. Cette cape, blindé de sort plus complexes les uns que les autres étaient un réel atout dans leur manche. Le blason situé en plein milieu, pouvait être facilement caché, mais découvert donnait plus de puissance. Cela laissait néanmoins le pouvoir de faire passer la cape pour banale.

Harry et Edmund, force brut, se ressemblait. Maylonne, du haut de ses 11 ans pouvait passer pour fragile mais était d'une agilité merveilleuse, et d'une rouerie exemplaire. Emma, intelligente, stratège et vive d'esprit donnait un sacré plus à cette équipe. Alors comment par la barbe de Merlin, le chrono de cette équipe était si bas. Ce n'étais pas elfique de vaincre six robots animés magiquement de niveau inférieurs et de récupérer la potion derrière eux.

Le simple fait de changer les équipes avait fait un chamboulement inexplicable dans le niveau de ses élèves.

Merlin seul savait combien de temps il faudrait à ses idiots pour se rendre compte qu'ils devaient apprendre à s'adapter.

/

_ C'est beaucoup trop cher Ron, mais dit lui Harry

_ Laisse les mionne

_ Mais Emma

La jeune Espagnole fit un geste de la main, lui disant d'abandonner

_ Ils ne savent même pas d'où vient l'argent qu'ils prennent plaisir à dépenser, Quand on sera de retour à Poudlard, ils vont trouver la vie moins belle.

_ C'est pour cela que l'on est là, pour les restreindre un peu, mais n'oublie pas toi aussi que nous avons un standing à respecter et à adopter. La qualité doit-être là.

Hermione souffla. Bien que l'on lui ait assuré que les commerçant envoyaient la facture de leurs achats au château, elle n'était pas genre à profiter. Elle ne voyait pas de contribution qu'ils apportaient à l'école et avait horriblement du mal à en profiter.

L'établissement estimait qu'ils ne devaient pas se préoccuper de futilités tels que l'argent, et se concentrer sur leurs études. De même, cela permettait de voir les fruits du travail des cours de civilisation sorcière.

Ne voulant faire la rabat joie, elle lâcha l'affaire et se fit même convaincre de l'achat de quelques tenues

_ De toute façon, lorsque nous auront le grade Alpha et que nous irons en mission dans le monde entier pour l'université, nous rembourseront tous nos achats.

La jeune femme souffla en regardant le roux lui tirer la langue et alla dans le rayon jeux de réflexion en vue de commencer ses achats de noël.

/

Le jeune homme regardait Hervé, français de son état aider Eun rae, avec sa langue maternelle pour la cour de langue vivantes. La jeune femme parlait couramment anglais, la première des langues qu'ils avaient étudiée les trois derniers mois, en vue de remettre tout le monde sur le même pied. Au départ, ils utilisaient un sort pour tous se comprendre, maintenant, tous maîtrisaient l'anglais parfaitement, la magie aidant beaucoup à l'apprentissage des langues. Le français était la seconde langue, et ils avaient commencé l'apprentissage il y a très peu de temps. La jeune femme avait quelques difficultés avec cette langue si éloignée de la sienne.

Maylonne faisait sa tête de chien battu adorable à Edmund pour qu'il accepte de lui donner sa barre chocolatée, et le jeune homme, faible fa à ses yeux, accepta de bon cœur.

Tout le monde vaquait un peu à ses occupations, mais tous étaient réunis dans leurs salle, appréciant la compagnie des uns et des autres.

Son regard se balada sur Ron qui avait pris le pari de rendre Hermione plus forte aux échecs, et jouaient contre elle, lui donnant ci et là des conseils. Harry doutais un peu que son ami réussisse un jour à battre le rouquin, mais assumait que vu son niveau, elle ne pourrait que s'améliorer.

Enfin il avisa Emma. La jeune femme avait en quelques temps rejoint le noyau que formait le trio d'or, et avait une place parmi eux que les autres n'avaient pas. La jeune femme avait sans aucune gêne poser sa tête sur les cuisses du survivant, lisant un livre qui tenait dans les airs par magie. Ses mains sous sa tête, elle sortait quelques fois son bras gauche pour tourner les pages et le remettait en place de suite. Ses cheveux en cascade étaient étalés sur les jambes du jeune homme.

Il sourit en voyant ses yeux d'un marron si clair qu'il en était presque de couleur or, concentré sur un livre moldu fantastique.

Il s'était quelques fois inquiété du temps qui défilait aussi à l'extérieur des murs rassurant de la cité, mais s'était résolu au fait que même chez les Dursley, il n'aurait rien pu faire, a part s'inquiété d'avantage des intentions de Voldemort, sans y avoir aucun recours. Ici il était heureux, simplement heureux. Il avait ses meilleurs amis, sa chouette revivait, libre comme elle était, et pour une fois depuis longtemps, il ne s'occupait que des choses de son âge. Les animaux des étudiants vivaient libre ici-bas, alors plus aucun ne s'inquiétaient de voir la chouette de poser sur l'épaule de son maitre n'importe quand, ou de voir Patterond surgir au détour d'un couloir, ou même d'apercevoir Coxigrue se cognant contre un mur et voler excité vers Ron qui la rattrapait au vol.

Certes, les gens de l'extérieurs commençaient à lui manquer, mais cela revenait à ses années à Poudlard. Certes, la vie continuait au dehors, mais au moins ici ils se formait pour pouvoir y faire face. Certes les cours étaient compliqués, mais ils arrivaient tous à voir l'complication des professeurs vis-à-vis d'eux-mêmes, et une solidarité était extrêmement présente. Alors en balayant son regard sur la salle une nouvelle fois, ils se dit que ce serait une bonne chose de fêter noël avec toutes les personnes présentes, ce serait même l'un de ses meilleurs noëls.

Il allait vivre sa vie pour une fois, mais pour combien de temps…


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello tout le monde, me revoici (tardivement j'en conviens) pour la suite de l'histoire **_

_**J'espère que cela continuera a vous plaire**_

_**dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**_

* * *

_**On continue**_

_ Arrête de trembler Mione, tu as forcément tout déchiré.

_ Ron a raison, arrête, tu fais stresser tout le monde.

_ Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, ce sont nos premiers examens, nos premières notes.

Emma se leva et gifla Hermione. Ils étaient dans la salle de repos, dans un jacuzzi, et la jeune femme rendait toute la promo cinglée.

_ Ok, je respire, dit-elle en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Emma cela fais mal. Elle se frottait la joue.

_ Tu en avais cruellement besoin.

La relation des deux jeunes femmes était pour tout le monde incompréhensible. Elles étaient impossibles à comprendre.

Emma se leva d'un coup, surprenant Harry, son copain.

_ Ben quoi, on était là pour détendre Mione, ça y est, elle est détendue.

Ladite Hermione la suivit sans mot dire.

_ Franchement mec, jsais pas comment on fait pour les comprendre.

_ Je ne comprends pas non plus, je t'assure.

Les garçons, qui n'allaient pas rester ici sans leurs compagnes se levèrent et suivirent les jeunes filles. Elles même qui riaient, les dévorant des yeux.

On pouvait dire que la remise en forme commençait à être grandement appréciée. Harry s'était remplumé, tandis que Ron s'était affiné. Les deux s'étaient musclé. Enfin ceci était sensiblement le cas de tous les garçons comme des filles de la promotion.

/

_ Mlle Granger, votre posture

_ Veuillez m'excuser Mlle Vance

Hermione exécuta une merveilleuse révérence pour s'excuser.

_ Reprenons, et un, deux, trois

Tous apprenaient la dernière dance des deux ans, la valse.

Alicia Vance pouvait se sentir fière, aucun de ses étudiants ne se mettrait en port-a-faut en société après tous les cours qu'ils avaient suivit ici. Chacun pourrait vivre sa vie dans le monde moldu, mais pourrais aussi se confondre au plus grand des sangs purs du monde sorcier.

Elle s'était occupée de les préparer à la vie en communauté sorcière. Elle travaillait ici présent, conjointement avec le professeur de danse. Ils avaient les meilleurs des manières, connaissaient les traditions sur le bout des doigts et contribueraient, a l'inverse des sorciers sans connaissances, a la prospérité de Magia, à la prospérité de la Magie.

Oui, elle était fière de ses adolescents un peu casse-tête mais si attendrissants. Elle avait, comme chaque année du mal à se dire qu'elle ne les révérait que dans dix ans.

/

_ Nous voici aujourd'hui, chers étudiants, au dernier repas de ces deux ans. Vous partirez, demain, avec toutes les connaissances que vous avez pus emmagasiner. N'oubliez pas les enseignements appris ici. Reposez-vous bien, car vous verrez, une fois revenus dans « l'autre monde » la vie comme des vacances. Dit le doyen sous quelque rire. Malgré tout, souvenez vous de ne pas trop en dévoiler au monde, ce qui sera, j'en suis convaincu, le plus dur. Continuez dans vos efforts, vous avez vus que seule la continuité récompense les efforts. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de revenir.

Dans dix ans, pour revenir, il vous suffira de revenir, à 9h00 précise, le premier jour des vacances, à l'endroit qui vous a servit de point de passage la première fois. J'ose espérer que vous connaissez, et vous souviendrez du rituel. Le cas contraire, nous viendrons vous chercher, cependant, attendez vous à quelques menues taches compensatoires à effectuer.

Enfin, j'ai l'immense plaisir d'annoncer qu'encore une fois, aucun redoublant ne se trouve parmi nous. Vous passez tous au grade suivant.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentis dans la salle, tous heureux du résultat.

/

_ Vous pensez qu'il se passe quoi pendant dix ans ici ? demanda May

_ La cité marche au ralenti. Tout ceux qui le veulent retournent dans le grand monde pour retrouver leur famille. Il y n'y a pas grand monde dans la cité.

Tout le monde regarda attentivement Ron

_ Ben quoi, Mione m'a envoyé demander la réponse il y a deux ans à un Beta. Elle s'es posé la question avant tout le monde.

/

_ Potter, Granger, Swan vous demande à l'entrée de la salle.

Harry se leva, présenta son bras à Hermione, et a deux, ils sortirent de la salle Omega.

Ils avaient appris peu à peu à connaitre Isabella. Jeune femme ni trop introvertie, ni trop éloquente, mais qui croyait dur comme fer en ses valeurs.

Arrivé a l'entré de la salle, ils virent la jeune brune appuyée sur le mur d'en face.

_ Nous avons à parler. Il s'agit de chose personnelle vous concernant, je vous laisse donc le choix d'y convier Ron si vous le voulez.

Installés dans une salle de classe vide, les trois étudiants étaient assis sur des chaises, tandis qu'elle était posée sur le bureau professoral.

_ Les Beta, ont pour missions de passer au crible, d'étudier la vie passée des autres étudiants, un rapport est ensuite fait à la direction de l'école. Chaque Beta a quelques étudiants à inspecter. Chaque situation particulière fait l'objet de recherches plus approfondis et est ensuite reporté à l étudiant. Savez-vous quels sont les tuteurs d'un sorcier ?

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent dans le flou le plus total tandis que Ron répondait :

_ Les tuteurs légaux et les tuteurs magiques, qui sont sensiblement les mêmes personnes sauf cas particulier. La plupart du temps, seul un parent est désigné comme tuteur magique. Les tuteurs disparaissent à la majorité du sorcier, encore une fois sauf cas particulier.

La jeune Omega, regarda son compagnon sans ne rien y comprendre.

_ Ce sont des choses que papa nous a enseigné. Je sais que maman et lui sont nos tuteurs légaux, mais seul papa est notre tuteur magique.

_ Et quels sont les différences entre les deux ? demanda Isabella, se tournant volontairement vers Ron

_ Eh bien… Si je me souviens bien, le tuteur légal gère la vie directe du tuteuré. Il s'agit donc de questions de domicile, de nourriture, d'habillage, de santé physique et de santé morale. Tandis que le tuteur magique s'occuperas de la vie le plus souvent indirect du tuteuré. Il devra gérer jusqu'à sa majorité, ses voutes, ses contrats magiques, que le tuteuré connaisse et respecte Magia, des rituels, de son poste au Magemagot s'il en a un, de sa santé psychologique et de tous ce qui découleras de ces points.

_ Bien vue Weasley. Savez-vous a présents qui sont vos tuteurs ?

_ Eh bien je suppose que mes parents sont mes tuteurs légaux, et que je n'ai pas de tuteur magique.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, les Dursley sont mes tuteurs légaux ?

_ Exactement. Hermione et Harry, vous avez raison en ce qui concerne vos tuteurs légaux, et vos tuteurs magiques ne sont ni plus ni moins que le ministère de la magie. En absence de déclaration de tuteur magique durant 11 ans, le ministère reprend ce droit. Un tuteur suppléant est donc désigné. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver qui est votre tuteur suppléant, mais mon contact chez Gringott m'a affirmé qu'ils s'agissaient du même pour vous deux.

_ Et je suppose que si tu viens nous dire ça, ce n'est pas pour rien ?

_ Harry, tu ne pourrais mieux dire. Alors concernant Hermione, rien d'alarmant n'as été enregistrer, si ce n'est sont compte étudiant continuellement vide. Cependant, en ce qui concerne les voute Potter, c'est une tout autre Histoire. Des voûtes sortent chaque mois 250 galions qui vont en provenance du compte des Dursley. Il s'agit donc d'une pension. A la rigueur étrange mais pas illégal. Non, ce qui a retenu mon attention, c'est que régulièrement, cependant jamais à la date, environs 371 galions sortent de ton compte, et je n'ai trouvé aucune justification crédible. Je pense que seul le fait qu'un retrait supérieur à cette somme soit interdit bloque ton tuteur.

La fortune des Potter est si conséquente, qu'il n'y a que si tu cherches le pitiponk que tu remarques ce genre de choses.

La fin de la phrase fit réfléchir la salle.

_ Concrètement, quelqu'un essaie de me plumer ?

_ En gros ? Ouais.

_ Quels sont les options qu'il a ?

_ Eh bien pour le moment, je n'en ai trouvé qu'une, mais rien ne vous empêche d'en chercher d'autres.

_ Dit le Bella, arrête de tourner autour du pot

La phrase de Ron fit « beuguer » momentanément Isabella. Il y a bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé comme cela. Il y a bien longtemps que Bella était morte pour laisser place à Isabella, futur chevalière de la confrérie d'Orion. Tel était sa mission, sa raison de vivre.

Avant ce séjour à la cité, aucun n'aurait remarquer qu'Isabella avait perdu sa concentration, son visage public. Mais maintenant, après tous ce qui s'était passée dans cette école, après tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, aucun n'était en mesure de louper cet écart. Ils les connaissaient, maintenant, les trois visages que le cours de DCFM de la cité avaient pris deux ans à leurs apprendre.

_ Un visage de vie tu auras, a tes proches tu le montreras, commença Ron

_ Un visage public tu conserveras, au monde il apparaîtra, continua Harry

_ Un visage de mort tu porteras, a tes ennemis tu le destineras, annonça Hermione

_ Des trois visages, choisis bien, attention, ne montre rien continua Isabella

_ Garde les, ne les oublies pas, un jour peut-être cela te sauveras. Terminèrent-il en cœur.

_ Vous avez fait des progrès énormes. Je ne peux que le constater. Dit-elle en souriant. Isabella, Isie, Isa, tout mais pas Bella

Ils lui sourirent et elle continua

_ La seule solution que j'ai trouvée est que vous fassiez une adoption consentante envers une personne magique.

Sur leurs visages, se voyaient le doute et l'incompréhension.

_ Il s'agit d'être consentant au fait d'avoir un autre tuteur magique. Celui-ci le sera devant Magia elle-même, le choix ne peut être fait qu'une fois. Choisissez bien, car la personne sera responsable de vous magiquement jusqu'à votre majorité.

/

_ Harry, dépêche-toi, nous allons rater le portails, Isabella vas nous tuer.

Trois minutes plus tard ils couraient à travers les rues de la cité, ils avaient troqué les uniformes pour une tenue sorcière banale, un pantalon en lin noir pour les garçons, une chemise grise pour Harry et bleu nuit pour Ron. Hermione arborait une jupe plissé noir arrivant tout juste au-dessus du genou, un débardeur blanc en dessous d'un pull tout aussi blanc. Une cape légère sur ses épaules. Des talons au talon épais finissait sa tenue. C'est qu'elle n'avait pas prévue de courir de base.

Ils arrivèrent devant une Isabella regardant sa montre. Elle souffla en les voyant arriver mais ne prit même pas la peine de leurs répondre.

_ Bee, on a un truc à te dire, et tu ne vas pas apprécier.

_ Tu sais que tu ressembles parfois au lapin d'Alice au pays des merveilles, Harry venait de couper l'herbe sous le pied d'Hermione.

Le lapin en question darda un regard mauvais sur Harry, ses yeux lançant des Avada, tandis que Ron cachait tant bien que mal son rire.

Bien que la comparaison ait fait sourire Hermione, elle frappa de la paume de sa main la tête de son ami

_ Ce n'est pas ce que l'on voulait te dire, il y a vraiment quelque chose d'important dont nous devons t'informer

Isabella regarda les trois jeunes gens qu'elle avait pris sous son aile. Certes, aller chercher les petits nouveaux faisait partie du travail des Beta, elle s'était cependant pris d'affections pour ces jeunes.

_ Nous voulons que ce soit toi notre adoptive.

L'on nommait l'adoptive ou adoptif celle ou celui qui adoptais.

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible de me dire ça deux minutes avant le départ, dit –elle en regardant sa montre. Attends…. Vous voulez que je sois QUOI ?

Elle venait de réaliser.

_ Tu ne veux pas ? demanda Harry.

_ Euh…, ce n'est pas cela, mais pourquoi moi ?

_ Disons qu'on ne veut pas de quelqu'un au pouvoir, cela attise trop souvent la convoitise, et malgré tout ce que les gens peuvent dire, tu es celle qui nous, qui me traite le plus normalement possible.

La jeune femme souffla

_ Le portail est déjà fermé, donc allons-y dit-elle dans un soupir

_ Tu acceptes ?

Isabella se contenta de redescendre la colline, marchant en direction du château.

Le rituel n'était pas long en soi, ni douloureux, mais il était complexe à réaliser tant ses runes étaient précises.

Harry et Hermione se tenaient mutuellement les mains croisées. Sur le sol, différentes runes étaient imbriquées les unes aux autres. Des bougies en cercle les entouraient. Du sang coulait de leurs mains jointes et renforçait les runes. Isabella vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules et récita un texte en latin. Quelques secondes plus tard, une douce lumière vint entourer les trois personnes. Un fil vint se serrer autour du poignet droit d'Harry et d'Hermione, qui étaient maintenant demi-frère et sœur, et des H imbriqués apparurent sur le poignet de la sorcière plus âgée. Magia avait accepté leur demande et la leur avait accordé.

/

La jeune brune avait dû les accompagner à Gringott. Les gobelins avaient fait le nécessaire, ils respectaient la magie plus que n'importe qui. Isabella avait donc gelé les comptes Potter jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle avait pris un Manoir Potter situé au sud de l'Angleterre et l'avait établie comme résidence principale avec l'accord d'Harry. Elle allait s'occuper de remettre le manoir en état avec pour objectif les vacances d'Halloween. Elle avait laissé accès libre à ses deux jeunes protégés. Ron avait un accès accepté avec accord d'elle ou des deux H.

Elle avait demandé à ce que les comptes étudiants d'Harry et d'Hermione ait un virement de 200 galions par mois, et avait ouvert un compte amis qui avait les mêmes propriétés. Ron en était le détenteur. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec.

Le seul problème était qu'aucun ne savait d'où elle tirait autant d'argent puisqu'elle avait geler les comptes Potter.

Elle avait été faire les courses avec les trois amis et s'était assuré que toutes leurs affaires soient de bonne manufacture.

Le soir, après toutes ses affaires, elle était contente de se retrouver dans son lit dans son petit studio de Londres. Les deux H s'étaient endormis sur le canapé du salon transfiguré en deux lits simples, tandis que Ron dormait sur un matelas au sol.

Demain était la rentrée, une journée ou tout allait faire basculer le monde magique. Ils avaient su éviter la population caché sous un glamour, mais maintenant, ils allaient devoir affronter le monde.

Le premier défi serait d'aller voir Moly le matin même, extrêmement tôt et d'y déposer Ron.

Hermione avait eu ses parents au téléphone dans la soirée, et avait décidé de rester avec Isie.

Le lendemain allait définitivement être une longue journée…


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hello tout le monde, de retour après un long moment d'absence.**_

_**(faut me comprendre, la fac c'est prenant.)**_

_**Sorry pour le retard, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire vraiment.**_

_**je vais vous laisser lire tranquille, on se rejoins en bas (pour une foi lol)**_

* * *

**Retour dans le « vrai » monde**

Debout devant le terrier, Ron se disait que finalement, aller à Poudlard sans voir sa famille ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Il connaissait sa mère, et cela risquais d'être compliqué.

Deux heures après, après les explications sur qui était Isabella, un « professeur particulier » qui connaissait Harry et qui les avaient entraînées à la magie pendant deux mois, après les cris de Molly Weasley, ses pleurs, encore ses cris puis ses reniflements, la maison était enfin redevenue calme.

Elle avait accusé Isabella d'avoir changé son bébé, mais celle-ci n'en fit cure. Elle l'avait même accusée de kidnapping et ne se tue que lorsque la jeune femme lui mis devant le nez le papier signalant l'adoption complète d'Harry. Isabella lui fit comprendre que puisque les parents d'Hermione n'avaient dit mot, elle n'avait rien à dire non plus.

Elle avait finalement admis que Ron y était allé de son plein gré, et pour éviter une fugue du jeune homme, avait fait mine de l'accepter.

C'est donc ensembles qu'ils se préparait pour aller au quai 9 ¾. Enfin, La famille Weasley courait dans la maison, la surprise du retour de Ron, Hermione et Harry passée.

L'heure avançait et sans dire mot, après avoir regardé sa montre une énième fois, la jeune femme se leva. Elle avait horreur d'être en retard. Harry, Hermione et Ron se levèrent comme un seul homme, et elle sourit. Ils en avaient fait des progrès.

_ Où allez-vous ? demanda Molly

_ Si nous ne partons pas maintenant nous seront en retard, expliqua calmement Isabella.

Molly examina son fils qui debout, discutais tranquillement avec Hermione. Les deux étaient droit, avec le port altier, et très distingués. Cette sorcière avait fait de son bébé un sang pur, ce qu'il était en réalité, mais lui en avait donné les manières. Toutes ses manières de bourges qu'elle exécrait, Ron les avait. Véritablement, les trois les avaient

Ron tourna sa tête en entendant ses frères et sœurs dévaler les escaliers. Il souffla en souriant.

Harry tandis son bras à Isabella, Ron fit de même avec Hermione.

_ Vous pouvez utiliser la cheminée, dit la mère de famille, nous atterrirons devant la gare.

_ Nous vous en remercions madame Weasley.

Harry tandis la poudre à Isabella qui passa la première. Hermione suivit puis les garçons et le reste des Weasley.

Ils passèrent tous le passage et arrivèrent sur le quai.

Le bal commençait.

Tout le monde se tournait sur le passage des quatre aristocrates qui n'en firent cure.

Dans un galant baisemain, Harry lâcha la main de son adoptive. Ron fit de même tandis qu'Hermione se permettais de lui faire la bise.

Molly embrassa sous toutes les coutures Ron, une fois qu'elle eut fit la bise aux jumeaux et à Ginny. Le jeune homme vira rouge tomate mais se repris lorsque sa compagne lui susurra une phrase que même sa mère put entendre.

_ Un visage public tu conserveras, au monde il apparaîtra

Le jeune homme repoussa doucement sa mère, l'embrassa sur les deux joues, lui sourit doucement et s'éloigna.

Les trois amis entrèrent alors dans le wagon, sans plus un regard en arrière. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent. Ils bloquèrent la porte et purent enfin souffler.

Hermione posa sa tête sur les genoux de Ron, un livre entre ses mains. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur la fenêtre et regarda au dehors tandis qu'en face de lui, Harry somnolait déjà. Il dormait toujours dans les transports longs.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient changé drastiquement. Leur maintien était devenu convenable, presque parfait. Leur élocution n'avait rien de celle de jeunes de leur âge, sans parler du fait de leurs noyaux magiques s'était renforcé et agrandis. Alors lorsqu'ils sortirent du compartiment, ils attirèrent forcement l'attention.

Ils firent comme-ci rien n'avait changer, rien ne s'était passé. Le chemin jusqu'au châteaux se fit en calèche, là encore, seul le survivant pouvait voir les sombrals. Malgré le fait de vouloir passer pour « normal », tout dans leur attitude soulignait un changement drastique dans leurs vies.

Assis à la table de leur maison pour le souper, ils éludaient les questions sur leurs changements. Leurs disparitions avaient curieusement été étouffer, souhaitant surement ne pas alerter le pays entier.

Ils suivirent le défilement de première année, le discours du professeur Dumbledore, la présentation de cette femme crapaud au poste de DCFM. Ce fut d'ailleurs un point qui avait souligner moult chuchotis, et ils se sentirent heureux de ne pas avoir besoins de cette vielle peau pour leurs études.

A la cité, ils avaient appris à inspecter les auras. Alors certes ils n'avaient eu le temps d'avoir un seul cours sur le sujet. Leurs promotions étaient assez en avance et ils avaient eu une idée de ce qu'allais être les cours de l'année qui suivrait.

Le point était alors que les trois ne savaient pas encore combien cette femme était mauvaise de l'intérieur, mais ils arrivaient tout de même à sentir qu'elle avait une part extrêmement fort de tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais sur terre. Ils ne pouvaient différencier parfaitement ce qui émanait d'elle, mais quelques sentiments leurs arrivaient tout de même : Avarice, ambition, jalousie, soif de contrôle, malveillance, et d'autres qu'ils ne pouvaient nommer.

Ils ne se redressèrent réellement que lorsque le directeur annonça l'arrivée d'une étudiante d'une école étrangère.

Voilà une chose qui était véritablement étonnante.

_ Je reprends, disait le directeur après avoir attendus le silence. Sa famille venant d'être muté dans notre belle Angleterre, vous allez effectivement avoir une nouvelle camarade qui vas procéder à sa répartition dans l'instant.

Un transfert d'étudiant était une chose réellement rare, du fait du niveau diffèrent de chaque école. Les rythmes étaient différents, et même si au final, tous passaient une équivalence des BUSES et des ASPICS, les choses différaient, selon le mode de pensions plus généralement que disposait ladite école.

Peu d'élèves avaient le niveau nécessaire pour atteindre le niveau de Poudlard, tout comme cela aurait été a Beauxbaton/Beauxregard, l'école séparée en deux de France ou encore Durmstrang, l'école de Russie. Ces trois écoles étaient considérées comme les meilleurs de toutes. Beauxbaton/Beauxregard avaient en spécialité, les convenances et les duels. Durmstrang avait lui, en spécialité, les magies noires et de l'esprit, tandis que Poudlard avait en spécialité les Runes et les sortilèges.

Il fallait pouvoir s'adapter à chaque école. Pour s'en assurer, le conseil d'administration effectuait des test écrit et pratique. Intégrer une des « trois » école était en soi un exploit.

Macgonal tourna sa tête vers les grandes portes et Annonça :

_ Muñoz Emma

Une jeune femme portant l'uniforme de Poudlard, cependant qui n'était affectée à aucune maison.

Elle marcha la tête droite, le menton haut et le port altier, vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret et fixa la salle de ses grands yeux marron. Ses cheveux cascadaient en boucles brunes dans son dos, et son sourire envoûta la salle silencieuse.

Le choixpeau resta plus longtemps qu'habituellement sur sa tête. Emma était une chapeauflou, une personne qui avait les qualités nécessaires à son épanouissement dans au moins deux maisons, rares étaient ces enfants-là.

La réponse ne prit finalement pas si longtemps que cela à arriver. Elle avait fait son choix.

_ 5e année, Griffondor

La jeune femme se leva avec grâce, et surpris tout le monde lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le trio d'or, là ou tout autre se serait mis en bout de table. Une exclamation toute Griffondoriènne avait accueilli son arrivée.

Hermione se poussa de côté et accueilli son amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le directeur souhaita un bon appétit à tous, le repas apparus.

Tous se jetèrent sur la nourriture tels les enfants affamés qu'ils étaient, et ils attendaient à ce que Ron fasse de même, mais il n'en fit rien.

Les quatre jeunes gens mangeaient avec grâce et discutaient gaiement.

_ Tu ne nous avais pas annoncer ton arrivée, dit Hermione en se servant

_ Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Dean Thomas

_ L'on peut dire que nous avons passé un certain temps à nous côtoyer, sourit la nouvelle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sentant qu'il n'aurait aucune précision se détourna de leurs conversations.

_ He bien, je ne comprends moi-même pas ce que je fais ici, je suis rentrée hier, et mes parents m'ont annoncé que l'on déménageait à Londres. Puisque Eñasme ne fais pas dans l'internat, je n'avais pas le choix. Tu me diras, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, dit-elle en chuchotant. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, tant j'ai essayé de leurs tirer les veracrasse des pots, mais rien à faire.

_ He bien, bienvenue à Poudlard.

Le repas se passa correctement, Emma appris à connaitre ses nouveaux camarades.

Se levant en fin de repas, Harry et Ron proposèrent leurs bras aux jeunes femmes, et ils allèrent dans leurs salles communes.

Le lendemain, le directeur convoqua Harry, et celui-ci évita avec brio chaque question dudit- directeur.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé devant la salle de classe du professeur Ombrage qu'il sut que le vent tournerait. Il ne sentait définitivement pas la sorcière.

_ Bonjour les enfants, dit la jeune femme après les avoir fait entrer dans une pièce devenue rose criard. Elle ne reçut à sa phrase aucune réponse, ce qui ne semblait alors pas lui plaire.

_ La réponse adéquat est bonjour mademoiselle Ombrage, reprenons, Bonjour les enfants

Lesdits enfants répétèrent bien malgré eux la phrase stupide du professeur.

_ Bien, ouvrez vos manuels et lisez les chapitre 2 et 3

Tous les étudiants sortirent leurs manuels avec lassitude et commencèrent à lire, sauf quatre étudiants au tempérament bien trempé.

_ 20 points en moins pour Griffondor, jeunes gens, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui fait que vous ne lisiez pas votre manuel, dit-elle quand elle remarqua, après une demi-heure, le manège des jeunes qui préféraient jouer au morpion.

_ Nous avons déjà lus et étudier par nous-même ces chapitres, de plus, nous ne voyons aucun intérêt à les relire.

_ Et bien lisez les suivants

_ Déjà fait aussi madame.

_ Vous voulez me faire croire que vous connaissez ce manuel par cœur alors qu'il n'est sorti que depuis Juin, suivant les réformes du ministère ?

_ Pas que nous le connaissons par cœur, il y a forcément des bouts de mots qui nous échappent encore, mais nous connaissons l'idée générale de chaque chapitre.

_ Miss Granger, j'espère pour vous que vous ne vous trompez pas. Je vais vous poser 4 questions, une par élève, et si seulement l'un de vous ne peut y répondre, vous viendrez tous les quatre en retenue dès ce soir.

_ Weasley, chapitre 8

_ Il s'agit d'une étude plus poussée sur la lycanthropie. Dans ce chapitre, il nous est expliquer les modes de transmutations, la nourriture, le phénomène liée à là plein lune, leurs places dans notre société, les règles qui peuvent régir leurs vies ainsi que les positions des catégories dans une meute.

_ Potter, chapitre 28

_ il s'agit des sorts de magie dite noir, nous y voyons l'étymologie des sort dit noir, et ceci est le pré quel de cours sur ce thème. On y différencie les deux magies de manière tranché et non objective.

_ Muñoz chapitre 39

_ Ce chapitre regroupe les grands noms de la magie, et ils y sont distribués en deux catégories, mages noirs, mages blanc, sans même expliquer la différence entre sorcier et mages.

_ Granger, chapitre 51

_ il s'agit d'un chapitre sur les détraqueurs et le sort du Patronus. On y explique la fonction des gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Le sort y est vaguement évoqué. Cependant ceci est le chapitre 50, dernier chapitre du manuel, les chapitre 51 n'existe pas.

Ombrage, rouge de colère, tourna les talons et retourna à son bureau. Ils avaient gagné.

Peut-être une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut Emma qui leva la main, pour dire ce qui, elle le pensait, étais dans les esprits de tout le monde.

_ Oui, Mlle Muñoz ?

_ Professeur Ombrage, nous allons, durant toute l'année ne faire qu'étudier ce qu'il y a dans le manuel ou allons-nous faire de la pratique ?

Harry, qui se torturais à ne pas poser la question leva instantanément la tête, laissant de côté la grille de morpion qu'il faisait avec son meilleur ami.

_ Voyons, cela ne vous servirait à rien dans ma classe

_ On ne fera pas de magie ? demanda Ron

_ Vous aborderez les sortilèges de défense en toute sécurité, sans aucun risque.

_ Quels en sont les intérêts ? Harry n'avait pu se contenir. Ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il avait appris allais à l'encontre total de ce qui se passait actuellement. Si l'on essuie une attaque, il y aura forcément des risques

_ On lève la main avant de parler… Le ministère considère qu'un savoir théorique suffira pour réussir vos examens, ce qui après tout, est le but de l'école.

_ Cela est censé nous préparer à affronter le monde extérieur

_ Il n'y a rien à affronter, mon cher, qui voudrait attaquer des enfants comme vous ?

_ Je ne sais pas, peut-être Lord Voldemort ?

_ Je vais m'efforcer de clarifier les choses. On vous a raconté qu'un certain… mage noir est de nouveau parmi nous. C'est un mensonge, dit-elle en appuyant le regard sur Harry.

_ Je l'ai vu, je l'ai combattu

_ Retenu ce soir monsieur Potter

_ Ce n'est pas l'un des botruc du professeur Hagrid qui as tué Cédric Diggory

_ La mort de Cédric Diggory est un accident tragique.

_ Le mage noir l'as tuée et vous le savez.

_ Vous viendrez me voir monsieur Potter, dans mon bureau

_ Vous ne pourrez pas cacher la vérité bien longtemps

_ Dehors Mr Potter, veuillez quitter mon cour.

Oh, Harry était sûr d'une chose, il n'allait définitivement pas aimer cette femme. Il se leva, prit ses affaires, et quitta la salle de cour.

Son self contrôle serait mis a l'épreuve…

* * *

_**Hey, on vient de poser les dernières base les amis**_

_**le prochain chapitre, on commence rentrer dans les choses sérieuses.**_

_**dite moi ce que vous en pensez :p**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Salut tout le monde. Désoler du retard. Les partiels...le taf...**_

_**Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais... soyez indulgents**_

_**Je reviens avec la suite, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

**_J'espère_**_** vraiment que cela vas vous plaiiire.**_

* * *

**Je ne me laisserais plus faire**

_ Assoyez-vous monsieur Potter, dit le professeur lorsque le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce.

Il n'en revenait pas de la quantité de rose que pouvait contenir cette pièce.

La femme a l'allure de crapaud l'invita de la main à s'asseoir à la table.

_ Vous écrirez avec cette plume, cinquante fois, je ne dois pas dire de mensonges dit la femme

Le jeune homme avisa la plume rose criarde, et sortis sa propre plume.

_ Non, monsieur Potter, vous écrirez avec la plume que je vous ai confié.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais madame, puisque j'ai mon matériel.

_ 10 points en moins pour Griffondor monsieur Potter, maintenant obéissez.

Trouvant qu'il avait assez fais perdre de point à sa maison pour la journée, le survivant fit ce qui lui étais demandé.

Au premier mot inscrit, une vive douleur s'empara de sa main, les lettres s'inscrivant sur sa peau.

Il serra les lèvres, déposa la plume de sang, par ce que c'est ce dont il s'agissait, et pris sa plume habituelle. Passant dix minutes plus tard et voyant le manège de son élève, le professeur Ombrage fulminait.

_ Je croyais vous avoir dit d'écrire avec la plume imposé Potter.

_ Les châtiments corporels sont interdits à Poudlard depuis les années mille sept cent vingt-quatre. Article cinq alinéa deux, tirés trois. Vous avez donc le choix professeur, soit je continue la punition absolument non constructive que vous venez de me donner avec ma propre plume, soit vous me laissez partir, mais je n'écrirais pas avec votre satané plume. Et vous pourrez en informer qui bon vous semble.

Le professeur vira rouge pivoine, et hurla au jeune homme de sortir de sa vue.

/

_Cher Harry, _

_Je tiens à t'informer que je suis dorénavant ta pleine tutrice. Les Dursley ont acceptés, avec un peu d'aide et beaucoup d'encouragements à faire le transfert de tutelle. Je suis officiellement ta tutrice, des deux côtés._

_Alors je suis ravi d'apprendre en tant que tutrice qu'a même pas un mois de cours tu es déjà dans les ennuis. _

_Malgré tout tu as bien fait de ne pas faire cette punition idiote._

_J'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler à l'extérieur, je ne peux intervenir. Tu vas devoir trouver une solution toi-même, le temps que je puisse venir mettre les points sur les i de quelques personnes._

_La seule chose que je te demande, ne te fais surtout pas prendre, ne vous faites pas prendre, mais continuez de vous entrainer, peu importe ce que diras ton supposé professeur. L'entrainement constant est la clef du succès._

_Le monstrueux quatuor est de nouveau ensemble, n'oubliez pas de faire attention. Et par merlin, trouvez-vous une salle pour discuter, vous allez vous faire attraper, n'oubliez pas que les murs ont des oreilles. _

_Tendrement Isabella._

Harry caressa le pelage de Dusk, le Hibou grand-duc d'Isabella. Il semblerait qu'il allait devoir régler le problème Ombrage, trouver une salle pour former leurs QG, trouver une salle d'entrainement, et tout cela sans attirer l'attention.

Le hibou frotta affectueusement sa tête contre le cou d'Harry avant de se déplacer vers Emma et d'y accepter le morceau de pancake qu'elle lui donna. Il se dirigea vers Ron et lui pinça le bout du doigt, réclamant son attention. Une foi le morceau de saucisse qu'il voulait de la part du rouquin avalé, il se posa sur le bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui sourit, lui murmura qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ramener une réponse, et lança son bras.

L'animal s'envola en hululant, fit un tour de salle, et s'en alla par une des fenêtres.

Personne n'avait pu louper l'oiseau, et il avait attiré l'attention de tous.

Merci Dusk pour la discrétion.

En ce dimanche, n'ayant rien de particulier à faire, ils décidèrent d'aller s'installer dans le parc.

Une heure durant, ils réfléchirent aux problèmes donnés.

Ombrage, ils l'éviteraient autant que faire se peut. Pour l'entrainement, ils continueraient de courir à l'aube, comme ils le faisaient depuis le début. A cela ils rajouteraient, pompes, abdos, squat, gainage. Ils réfléchiraient sur le tas à quoi ajouter. Les plus gros soucis restaient leurs salle QG. Les cours de cinquièmes années étaient le cadet de leurs soucis, puisqu'ils avaient eu besoin de passer leurs aspics à la cité pour passer du grade Omega au grade Delta. Le niveau Delta nécessitait ni plus ni moins que des O aux examens.

Ils devaient néanmoins continuer de travailler, retourner à la cité sans avoir un minimum progresser leurs donnaient la chair de poule. C'est que les professeurs pouvaient être intimidant quand ils en avaient le temps.

_ J'ai une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit faisable.

_ Dit toujours Emma, on n'est plus à cela prêt

_ Merci Mione, ta considération me touche en plein cœur.

_ Avec plaisir ma chère

_ Donc je disais, et si nous prenions la salle de Serpentard.

Sa phrase laissa un blanc au milieu des quatre amis.

_ sa pourrait marcher,

_ Le problème c'est le fourchelangue, dit Ron

_ Pour dire vrai, le fourchelangue est juste une langue presque impossible à apprendre, cependant, vous apprendre seulement le sifflement d'ouverture et de fermeture de porte est possible.

_ Génial, souffla Ron ben c'est parti.

Ils ne réussirent vraiment tous à reproduire le sifflement parfait que deux semaines plus tard.

Ils avaient découvert les appartements du légendaire Salazar Serpentard, son laboratoire de potion qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Severus Snape, sa salle de vie qui se composait de plusieurs canapés vert sombres, de tapis aussi moelleux qu'un lit, sa bibliothèque impressionnante, sa salle d'entrainement a toutes sortes de magie, son entre.

La salle principale était la salle de vie. Sur sa droite, se trouvait les portes du laboratoire et de la bibliothèque. Sur sa gauche se trouvait la salle d'entrainement ainsi qu'un dressing tout ce qu'il y a d'immensément grand.

La salle était parfaite.

Hermione avait hurlé de peur lorsqu'une petite elfe de maison était apparus.

Milki servait la salle et ses occupant, et était venue accueillir les nouveaux venus. La jeune elfe, avait finis par accepter de mettre une tenue bien plus soignée à la place de ses horribles guenilles, mais ne l'avait fait que lorsque les quatre propriétaires ne lui avaient assurer qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un prêt et qu'elle devrait rendre le vêtement tous les mois, pour en accepter un propre.

_ Milki ?

_ Sieur Weasley a demandé Milki Sieur ?

_ J'aurais toujours du mal à me faire appeler comme ça, murmura le jeune homme. Dit moi, il y as-t-il une autre salle que celle-ci qui soit parfaite pour les entraînements, mais qui soit imprenable si on le désir.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu demandes a Milki de réfléchir à ta place, dit Hermione en rejoignant tous les autres dans l'antre du serpent.

_ Avoue que c'est une bonne idée, Mione, je suis sûre que le seul truc qui te dérange c'est de na pas y avoir pensé. Dit Harry son la moue boudeuse d'Hermione.

Ils étaient à la veille des vacances. Ils partaient le lendemain rejoindre Isabella au sud de l'Ecosse. Deux semaines ou ils n'auraient pas besoin de faire semblant, le pur bonheur. Les parents d'Emma et Hermione n'avaient pas été difficiles à convaincre. Ceux de la première voyait qu'elle s'épanouissait pour une foi, et étaient ravis qu'elles veuillent rester avec ses amis plutôt que dans ses bouquins. Ceux d'Hermione avaient accepté lorsqu'ils avaient eux aussi reçus une missive.

Ceux de Ron avaient été un brin plus coriace. Il avait dès le début correspondu avec son père, refusant catégoriquement d'adresser la parole a sa mère ou sa sœur.

La matriarche avait ni plus ni moins envoyé une beuglante au rouquin, lui sommant de revenir à la réalité, de se rapprocher de sa famille, n'oubliant pas au final d'insulter copieusement les personnes qui l'avaient endoctriné, ainsi que cette gourgandine qui était venus chez elle. La cadette d'accord avec sa mère avait elle-même décidé de ne plus parler à son frère. Et bien soit, ils se débrouillerais seul.

Puisque son père ne lui avait rien dit, il avait décidé de tâter le terrain avec lui.

Son père avait accepté qu'il s'en aille pour les vacances d'Halloween s'il revenait chez lui pour noël.

Le compromis était donc accepté. Son noël risquait d'être folklorique.

_ Si vous devez demander, jamais vous ne saurez. Si vous savez, il suffit de demander.

_ Pardon ? demanda Harry

Milki fronças les sourcils, sa phrase était extrêmement simple pour elle.

_ Parfois, elle est là, parfois, elle n'y est pas, mais quand elle apparaît, elle contient toujours ce qu'on cherche. Milki pense que la salle vas-et-viens pourrait aider les jeunes maîtres.

_ La salle vas-et-viens ?

La jeune elfe fronça encore une fois les sourcils

_ Les jeunes maîtres ne connaissent pas l'existence de la salle vas-et-viens ?

Quand elle comprit que non, elle se lanças dans une explication des conditions nécessaires à l'apparition de la salle sur demande, deuxième nom de celle-ci.

_ … pour cela que Milki pense qu'elle serait parfaite. Il est de coutume que les maîtres de la chambre connaissent la salle sur demande, Milki ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a du tout expliquer. Pas que cela ait dérangé Milki, mais elle ne comprend pas.

_ Merci Milki, tu nous sauve la vie. Si nous voulons entraîner les autres, cette salle nous sera vitale.

En effet, plusieurs étudiants se plaignaient des cours de DCFM, et selon le décret numéro il ne savaient plus combien, ils ne pouvaient faire de groupes sans l'aval de celle-ci. Ils avaient donc décidé d'entraîner ceux qui le voulaient, de « s'entraîner » pour les BUSES.

Ils planchaient donc sur une nouvelle salle pour ce projet. Personne n'avait même explorer l'idée de le faire dans leur antre. Inconsciemment il s'agissait d'un de leurs plus précieux cadeaux, et ils ne voulaient le partager, cela finirait indéniablement par abimer l'endroit qu'ils protégeaient comme une mère protège son nouveau-né.

_ Nous n'avons plus le temps, le couvre-feu est dans quinze minutes, tout juste le temps de retourner à la tour, dit Hermione, la voix de la raison. Allons dormir, demain, nous retrouveront un semblant de liberté.

Et c'est en souriant qu'ils retournèrent dans leurs dortoir, impatient de sortir du château qu'ils considéraient pour le moment comme une prison.

Il fallait les comprendre, oui Poudlard avait été leur premier havre de paix, mais depuis leurs retours de la cité, ils devaient faire des efforts considérables.

Leurs journées n'étaient dorénavant, que, faire attention à ne pas être trop doué en cour, faire attention à tout ce que l'on pouvait dire, faire attention à leurs manières, ne pas trop faire ressortir leurs nouvelles éducations, mais la garder tout de même pour ne pas repartir de zéro au mois de juillet. Faire attention, faire attention, ils en avaient marre de faire attention, alors les vacances étaient toutes trouvée.

Les jeunes gens durent courir à toute jambe dans le but de passer le portrait de la grosse dame a temps. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils arrivent en retard et qu'ils se fassent pincer par le professeur a face de crapaud.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure, et soufflèrent de soulagement.

Une bonne nuit les attendait.

Ils se levèrent de bonne heure, comme à l'accoutumé, et après leur entrainement matinal, alors qu'ils remontaient les marches au pas de course, ils surprirent une conversation qui ne leurs plurent guerre. Dumbledore comptait les attendre à la gare d'arrivée pour pouvoir voir qui les avaient changés durant l'été.

Cela n'arrangeait absolument pas leurs plans, ils n'avaient pas prévu de mettre Isabella sous le feu des projecteurs avant que tout soit réglé.

Un regard leurs suffit pour se comprendre, ils allaient faire tourner le directeur en bourrique. Il allait apprendre que la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Le moment donné, ils prirent le Poudlard expresse comme tout un chacun, bardé de leurs malles et de Patterond. Edwige et Coquecigrue avait préféré la voie des airs.

Plusieurs fois, les préfets des différentes maisons firent le tour des compartiments, ils attesteraient avoir vus le quatuor présent à discuter bien installés à leurs places.

Ce n'est que 3 minutes avant l'arrêt complet du train qu'ils burent chacun une gorgée de leurs gourdes.

Se trouvèrent alors à leurs places quatre Poufsouffle de première année qui, le directeur le saurait plus tard, n'avaient jamais penser à quitter le château.

Ils avaient toujours quelques fioles de cette potion salvatrice sur eux, et avaient décidé de passer inaperçu sous la barbe du vieil homme. Ils commençaient tout doucement à se poser de sérieuses questions sur Albus Dumbledore.

Ils prirent alors un autre train qui les conduiraient plus au sud-est de Londres, dans le Plymouth. Dans le train, ils avaient retrouvé leurs apparences. Arrivés dans la ville après deux heures supplémentaire de train, ils désillusionnèrent leurs balais, se bardèrent eux même de sort anti moldu, et finirent leurs routes en balais.

Ils avaient pour ambition de passer le permis transplanage dès la fin de l'année scolaire, cette manière de voyager leurs prenaient toute leur énergie.

Ils arrivèrent devant un portail floqué du blason des Potter. Chacun piqua son doigt, et ils passèrent sans encombre.

Ils arrivèrent dans un manoir magnifique, mêlant style ancien et modernisme.

Kyps, l'elfe de maison en chef de la famille Potter vint les accueillir et leurs fit faire un tour du propriétaire. Le manoir n'avait rien à envier à celui des Malfoy, au contraire. Ils mangèrent deux trois choses dans le petit salon avant qu'ils ne voient une petite elfe tout à fait charmante trépigner d'impatience dans un coin.

_ Approche, dit Harry ayant remarqué l'attitude inhabituel de l'elfe

Ledit elfe s'approcha en sautillant et regarda les quatre comparses

_ Qui es-tu demanda Emma

_ Star est Star, miss Muñoz, Star est l'elfe de miss Granger. Star est très heureuse

_ Tu es ma quoi ? demanda la concernée. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elfes ! La jeune femme, bien qu'elle comprenne que cela était nécessaire pour leurs survies, avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter cette forme d'esclavage. Elle qui avait, il fut un temps, créer la S.A.L.E, avait maintenant un elfe ?

_ Star ne plait pas à miss ? Star est un mauvais elfe, Star n'a pas pu contenter miss. Star attend sa punition. Dit l'elfe en pleurant.

_ Non, non, non, j'ai juste été surprise, ne te punis pas, dit-elle en voyant l'elfe qui commençais à se diriger vers le mur pour s'y taper le crâne. Je t'interdis de te punir.

La phrase fit mouche, et l'elfe arrêta tout pas

_ Très bien, je t'accepte en tant qu'elfe. Une onde magique vint lier leurs deux magies. Hermione comprit alors que l'elfe n'était pas liée aux Potter, et qu'elle ne serait désormais liée qu'à elle seule. Par contre, nous allons discuter des propos de ta servitude.

Hermione s'éloigna avec Star, et le même manège se reproduit avec Harry qui avait bien moins mal réagis. Il prit donc le temps de discuter avec Wile, son elfe de maison.

Hermione et Harry avait fini par avoir une discutions à quatre, et avait obtenu que leurs elfes aient un jour de congé, leur assurant qu'il s'agissait là d'une manière pour qu'ils soit en pleine forme pour les servir. Ils avaient réussi à ce qu'ils empochent 5 galion par mois, et le même manège avait aussi opéré sur eux par rapport à leurs vêtements. Ils leurs avait également dit que jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent le contraire, quand il n'aurait pas besoins d'eux, ils seraient sous les ordres de Kyps. Enfin, Wile et Star avaient eu l'ordre de les prévenirs en cas de tout problèmes.

Ledit Kyps arriva d'ailleurs. Il donna quelques ordres aux deux elfes, et dit :

_ Maitresse Swan vient d'arriver, elle vous fait dire qu'elle vous rejoindra incessamment sous peu.

Les vraie vacances étaient sur le point de commencer…

* * *

Alors? Alors? ALORS?

bon ok, je me calme, mais dites moi tout.


End file.
